Station 19 One-Shots
by Butterball730
Summary: Just a random series of one-shots that pop into my head. Prompts are accepted and I will try to write them.
1. Chapter 1

This story will just be a series of one-shots about Station 19. If you have any prompts please send me them and I will try my hardest to write them. I do not know how often I will update so sorry in advance. Now on to the story.

•

•

•

It was an incredibly slow day at the station. When Andy Herrera went into the Captain's office.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" Andy asked with respect.

"Yes, Herrera please close the door."

"Yes, Sir."

Andy closed the door.

"I have just realized that it's been awhile since we have last talked." Sullivan stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Andy replied not sure where this was going.

"Well, I was wondering when we could get coffee again?" asked Sullivan.

"Oh, whenever works."

"Ok, soon then."

"Alright."

The phone rang and the captain picked up. Andy left the office slightly confused with what was happening, but looking forward to getting coffee with the captain.

•

•

•

Ok so that was the first one-shot. I think that Sullivan and Herrera should get together in the show, so that will be in my story quite a bit. Also I might have some Grey's characters in here. Please review don't be mean but constructive criticim is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hughes and Montgomery were running the aid car today. Vic wanted to tell him about her relationship with Ripley. Montgomery was her best friend and felt bad for hiding it from him.

"So have you ever kept something from me," Vic started, "because you know I wouldn't like be mad if you have."

"Umm, is this a trick question?" Travis asked.

"No, just a question."

"Why do you want to know."

They suddenly got a call.

"Never mind. Let's go."

They sped off. When they got to the call they saw two men. One had a chainsaw halfway through his arm.

"Oh My Gosh!" Vic exclaimed involuntarily.

Travis cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, what happened here?"

"Well I was trying to cut down a tree when my stupid brother came out to tell me he was dating my wife. I was then thoroughly distracted and this happened." The brother with the chainsaw in his arm said.

"Ok, um," Vic started, "do you have any pain."

"Emotionally or physically? No, no pain in my arm. Some in my back though. I'm pretty sure it's a knife."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen. Ava loves me not you anyway she says you never listen to her," the other brother started.

"Okay, let's chill," Travis intervened, "I'm going to need to take your brother in to the hospital. He's going to need surgery and we'll need someone to fill out paperwork. If you guys can act like adults you can ride with him."

"Oh, crap surgery," said the brother with the chainsaw, "I need you to call mom and ask her to watch the kids, then call Ava."

"No, problem. Hey, you'll be fine ok." Said the other brother.

"Hughes, we got to go." Said Montgomery.

They ….\0!

drove off to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. We they passed the brothers off to trauma surgeon Owen Hunt. They then headed back to the station.

"So," started Travis, "what was it about the secret."

"Oh. Um. Nothing. It's unimportant."

"Yeah, so before you lie to me. I think I know."

"You know."

"Yep, I know that you know that Grant and I are engaged."

"What!"

"Wait, isn't that what the secret you wanted me to tell you was."

"No, I was going to tell you that I'm seeing Ripley." Vic had said the words impulsively and realized it was too late to hold them back.

"You're dating Ripley!" Travis exclaimed. "Oh my gosh you're dating the boss. Oh my gosh!"

"Montgomery! Get ahold of yourself. You and Grant are engaged."

"What, oh right yeah um we did. We weren't going to tell anyone yet. I can't believe you're dating Ripley."

Neither really knew what to say after that until 2 minutes later and Montgomery finally spoke.

"You know you've never really told me about the guys you were dating. So that means you must really love him."

"I guess I do. But I don't know how he feels. Oh my gosh I sound like Herrera."

"Well, I'm happy for you and if you want I could talk to him…"

"Uh no!" Vic interrupted, "don't say anything he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Ok, well I am really happy for you."

"Thanks, and congratulations to you and Grant. I expect to be one of your groomsmen/groomswomen."

"How about I do you one better. I want you to be my best man or actually best woman."

"Awesome! Definitely when is the wedding?"

"That's the thing we haven't set a date."

"Well whenever it is I'll be there."

They then pulled up to the station and were called in separate directions.


End file.
